


Cuddles

by LeftoverFT



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Goodbye, I like This rarepair oops, M/M, Theyre so happy in this, i just wanted them both to smile, so here is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Yoosung is bored, but V is sweet, so he'll deal.





	

Yoosung laid back against V's chest, huffing out a sigh of boredom. The two had been laying around on his small, twin sized bed for almost an hour now doing nothing.

"V~ let's go get food," he whined, wanting to do something.

"But we already ate." V rubbed Yoosung's chest in small circles, looking him over.

"I know, but I'm tired of sitting around," Yoosung grabbed V's hand, tangling their fingers together.

He and V hadn't been dating for long, almost a year, but that wasn't a horribly long time compared to how long he had disliked V.

After the RFA got a new member, and after the party, he and V had grown closer. Maybe it was because of the crisis that happened while preparing for the party, or maybe it was something else, but they had made amends.

They didn't start dating immediately, it took awhile for them to actually get together.

Yoosung smiled at how it all started, with V giving him gifts almost everyday. At first he just thought V was trying to make it up to him, for all the secrets he was keeping from him. But the presents kept getting more expensive and meaningful as the days past.

Eventually Yoosung couldn't accept them anymore, he felt bad for having the other spend so much money on him. He cornered the other male and forced him to explain why he was giving out so many presents.

A long, drawn out apology and confession followed, leaving both of them blushing and smiling.

A few dates followed, and they soon grew comfortable around each other. Some days things were like before, V keeping secrets and Yoosung growing frustrated, and some days, all they'd do is sit cuddled close as V whispered apology after apology in Yoosung's ear.

Today was a good day though, they'd gone on a small date for dinner, and we're now snuggled up. Too bad Yoosung was bored as hell.

"It's not good to eat when you're bored. You'll gain weight, and you already complain about not wanting to grow fat," V, Yoosung's only voice of reason, told him.

And he was right, Yoosung did complain and talk about eating healthy a lot.

Yoosung still frowned though, feigning being upset. He pulled his glasses off, having a small flashback to when he got it, back before the party. He set them on the beside table, then reached up and grabbed V's as well, placing them next to his own.

V kissed the crown of his head, smiling. "Tired?"

"No, I wanna play Lolol, but I don't want to get up." Life was too hard.

V hummed, running his hands down Yoosung's chest, to his thighs, and held them there. "Have you checked the chat room recently?"

"Mhm, but no ones online! It's empty," Yoosung let out a whiney moan, frowning up at V.

V chuckled to himself, rubbing Yoosung's hips thoughtfully. He didn't have any ideas left, none that would interest the younger male. He left small kisses on the others neck, trying to fabricate some sort of reply.

Yoosung tilted his head back, giving V more access to his neck. He let out an airy sigh, letting his eyes slide shut.

V wrapped an arm around the others waist, and held onto one of Yoosung's hands, rocking the other slowly.

"You're making me sleepy, cut it out," Yoosung complained, smiling when V rolled over so they were both on their sides.

"Good, it's almost eleven, and we both have work tomorrow," V kissed behind Yoosung's ear, letting his own eyes close.

Yoosung felt warm and cozy, snuggled up to his boyfriend. He'd regret falling asleep in his clothes later, but for now, he was going to sleep, happily in V's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip me
> 
> Sorry for spelling errors, yo


End file.
